User talk:Kennethhenrik.olsen
In the Sign of the Nurgle. The pestibule. The apperentice of disease infestation is Nurgle the great unclean one. The Nurgles infestation is to open a wound in the flesh. And to insert bacerias from different kinds. Acids and toxic waste. Fecies from different animals in to the wounds. To use the body as a plantation, for bacterial spawing and growing. They developed organs to process a complete virus farm, and bacterial farmimg colony . To be sustained in unique Pestibules onto the body . Inside the bacterial farm, one can grow large with body of the Nurgle. The unclean one. One of the uncleens can carry atleast 4 neural diseases in the same body. Spasms and jolts of erratic impulsure splatter and splinter the bones iand flesh into impossible muslclature constrinmnets . Every convulsion break up bones when they start to grow and heal up in new arrangements. The guts being rearranged as the disease continues to take infestation of the body. That is the way of the Nurgle. That is the way of the disease. Their disease is what keeps them alive . The master of disease has learned to live with his or her disease. And letting it spread, into others who do not have the immunity system. Experimnet with new deseases. By modulating thir flesh with decomposed animals, excrements from nature. Into thir wounds. Open flesh wounds. That never grows, they are feeding the open wounds with disease. He used to call himself the doctor. Now he relaized that all prescriptions had be generated from within. From inside his own body. And he inserted his patients dieases into himself. So he could develope a natural immune system. And in so doing, his body transformed into a bacterial colony. Tranbsforming his shape into a grotesque bone broken muscke teared bag of splintered bones, that kept growing. His body oozedout into a blob of fluids, a container of putri stimulant medecine for his lackeys chained to his (soul by the need of (dripping medical prescriptions. To keep eternally alive. By overcoming the bacterias they can live forever, you see. In desease. Spreading the soul of the unceeen ones by use of bacteras, and virus ... And being immune to the disease and also repoducing it in their bodies. Every dieseas namable . Skeletal deseases. Mutations. Blob infestation. They can also grow dead bodies into their flesh . And awakening their memories. Memories from the dead. Awakened by the Nurgle. By intervening the flesh . Eating the dead battle ground floor. Cleansed by the uncean. The eater of the dead . The becoming of Algea. The plankton mind. They are like mushrooms ... you see. That roll over the area, battleground. Always showing up last. When only the dead are left behind. Then comes Nurgle. To clean ut the swipe. The Old kind. Grown big and large over the past decades. Across the dead seas, they are reported consumed up to 1600 people and all living material. Into a huge blimp . Rolling over the countryside , into citys. Nothing can stop it. Leaving just a trail of slime. As it goes. As it devours all it entouches. A motivation like a fungal mushroom. that can crush any molecular binding. It was the becoming of the nurgle. And all his patients came along. Sucking on his open wounds that spilled out immune systems for all his patients. It also sucks into the ground. And leaves replications of itself. Into the ground as it goes. Feeding the ground. With nurglings. Ken H. Kennethhenrik.olsen (talk) 22:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC)I have seen their becoming. And it didtn look like me ... Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kennethhenrik.olsen page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here!